My Pink Haired Angel
by Karin-Chan37
Summary: I suck at summaries so...read it yourself! R&R though! [SasuSaku]
1. Wishing Temple

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...  
  
*Looks at Sasuke* I own you though!!  
  
Sasuke: Aw.....damn.....  
  
A/N: //.....// are thoughts. *.....* are actions.  
  
Chapter 1: Wishing Temple  
  
Sakura: *yawns* Ohayo.....why did he want us to wake up early again??  
  
Naruto: I'm sleepy.....  
  
Sasuke: .....  
  
Kakashi: Yo!  
  
Sakura: Why did you want us to wake up early again?  
  
Kakashi: Deal with it! If you want to be the greatest kunoichi, grow up!  
  
Sakura: Grow up? GROW UP?? HOW ABOUT YOU GROW UP?? *Growls*  
  
Kakashi: All right, all right. Geez.....relax.  
  
Naruto: *Snores*  
  
Sakura: He.....fell.....asleep.  
  
Sasuke: I'm not surprised.....  
  
Naruto: I'm up.....I'm.....*Falls back to sleep*  
  
Sakura and Sasuke: .....*Sweatdrop*  
  
Kakashi: How about day-off today?? I'm tired too, so.....  
  
Sakura: THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF WAKING UP EARLY??  
  
Inner Sakura: DAMN!! HE'S SUCH A DUMBASS!!  
  
Kakashi: .....I dunno.....*scratches head*  
  
Sakura: *Sighs*.....why did I even bother asking??  
  
§ Later §  
  
Sakura: *Rings Sasuke's doorbell* Sasuke-kun??  
  
Sasuke: Sa.....Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Why are you so surprised?? You know I come and ring your doorbell at this time of the day!  
  
Sasuke: //I should've known that.....//  
  
Sakura: So.....what's up?  
  
Sasuke: I was about to eat. You wanna eat with me?  
  
Sakura: //Wow!! He's inviting me to eat with him!!// Sure!!  
  
Sasuke: //God.....this is so freaking embarrassing.....// So.....do you like rice balls?  
  
Sakura: Yeah!  
  
Sasuke: *Hands her a rice ball*  
  
Sakura: Thank you. *Starts eating it*  
  
Sakura: You know what? I really like you.....not like how the other girls like you.....*blushes*.....I mean like.....love-like.....  
  
Sasuke: Thanks.....//Where have I heard that before?//  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Ino: You know what? I really like you.....not like just like.....love- like.....  
  
Sasuke: [Sarcastically] Wow.  
  
Ino: I'm serious.....I want you to acknowledge me.....that's all I want.....  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
Sakura: You okay?  
  
Sasuke: Yeah.  
  
Sakura: Sa-Sasuke-kun.....  
  
Sasuke: Yeah?  
  
Sakura: I was wondering.....if you wanted to take a walk around the village.....  
  
Sasuke: You mean like, a date?  
  
Sakura: No, no. Don't get me wrong.....just a walk.  
  
Sasuke: I don't see why not.....  
  
~*~ Around the Village ~*~  
  
Sakura: Ne, look! There's a new photo booth! Let's take a picture!  
  
Sasuke: *Sighs* Sure.....  
  
Both: *Gets into the booth*  
  
Sakura: *Smiles*  
  
Sasuke: *No expression on his face*  
  
Sakura: *Tickles Sasuke*  
  
Sasuke: *Starts laughing hysterically*  
  
Sakura: *Laughs too*  
  
Photo Booth: *Starts taking pictures of them laughing*  
  
Sakura: Hey! It came out really good!  
  
Sasuke: Whatever.....  
  
Sakura: Yeah!  
  
Voice: Keep'em coming!!  
  
Sakura: Huh? *Looks in to the Korean Barbecue window* Chouji?  
  
Chouji: Hey! Come in and join us! We're powering up for the next mission.....so we're eating Korean BBQ.  
  
Sakura: Ehhh?  
  
Ino: Forehead girl and Sasuke-kun?  
  
Sasuke: Yo.....  
  
Ino: Come in and join us, Sasuke-kun!!  
  
Sasuke: No thanks.....  
  
Sakura: Let's keep walking!!  
  
~*~ Still Walking Around the Village ~*~  
  
Sakura: *Pulling Sasuke's arm* Look! It's the Wishing Temple!  
  
Sasuke: //Wishing Temple?//  
  
Sakura: If you're wondering what a Wishing Temples is, it's where you wish and it comes true, well, according to the legend. *Goes into the temple* //Please let this day be a bit longer and be a great memory for Sasuke-kun and I.....//  
  
Sasuke: //I wish that.....girls will stop following me.....except--//  
  
Sakura: Ready to go?  
  
Sasuke: Y-yeah!  
  
*****  
  
Yeah.....I know it sucks, but.....NO FLAMES!! PLZ!!! R&R!!! 


	2. Sakura's Confession

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO...BUT, I  
  
OWN SASUKE!!  
  
Sasuke: HIDE ME!!  
  
Chapter 2: Sakura's Confession  
  
Sakura: Ready to go?  
  
Sasuke: Y-yeah!  
  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun...  
  
Sasuke: Yeah?  
  
Sakura: Uhm...I...want to ask something...  
  
Sasuke: Yeah?  
  
Sakura: Do...you just think of me...just as a teammate?  
  
Sasuke: *Blushes* W-what?  
  
Sakura: I knew it...you do just think me as a teammate...  
  
Sasuke: N-no!  
  
Sakura: Then you do think of me more then a teammate? *Looks hopeful*  
  
Sasuke: N-no!  
  
Sakura: THEN WHAT?  
  
Sasuke: I...I-I don't know! What do you want from me?  
  
Sakura: I want to know your feelings!  
  
Sasuke: //My feelings, eh?//  
  
Sakura: I-I....  
  
Sasuke: You what?  
  
Sakura: I...want to help you...  
  
Sasuke: Help me with...what?  
  
Sakura: To...restore your clan...  
  
Sasuke: W-what???  
  
Sakura: It's true...I can't stand to see you in pain anymore for your revenge...I thought that maybe that...if I help you then...you wouldn't worry as much anymore...  
  
Sasuke: //She...//  
  
Sakura: It MAY sound crazy now, but when we grow up, you're gonna want a girl to restore your clan and I want to be that girl to help you...  
  
§ Dead Silent §  
  
Sasuke: *Smirks* I can understand you really want to help...but...I...have to think about this...  
  
Sakura: So there's hope?!  
  
Sasuke: Uh...//I meant think for like what, 20 YEARS?!?!?!// S-sure!  
  
Sakura: That's great!! *Smiles warmly* Let's go back to your house and I'll fix you something good to eat, ne?  
  
Sasuke: *Looks scared* Uh...sure!  
  
Sakura: Don't worry! My cooking isn't THAT bad!  
  
§ Sasuke's House §  
  
*Smoke alarm goes off*  
  
Sakura: *Comes out of the kitchen* *Cough* Aah!! Evacuate!!  
  
Sasuke: *Sighs*  
  
Sakura: I'm sorry!  
  
Sasuke: //I knew it...// *Sees burnt food*  
  
Sakura: Uhm...you don't have to eat it...*Looks at him*  
  
Sasuke: *Sighs* A-alright...*Picks up chopsticks* *Reaches for some eggs* //*Gulps*...Here goes...// *Takes a bite* *Chokes a little*  
  
Sakura: Ah!! Put down the chopsticks, and step away from THE eggs!!  
  
Sasuke: It's...*cough*...good! *Tries to smile*  
  
Sakura: Oh yeah! I just remembered that they're having fireworks tonight at the carnival! Do you want to go?  
  
Sasuke: Again, like, a date?  
  
Sakura: No! Why are you keep thinking that?!  
  
Sasuke: I dunno...since you like me and stuff.  
  
Sakura: Oh...okay. Meet me tonight at 7:00?  
  
Sasuke: Yeah...whatever...  
  
§ At carnival around 7:00 §  
  
Sasuke: //Aah...where the hell is she?//  
  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun?  
  
Sasuke: *Turns around* *Sees Sakura in a beautiful cotton candy pink kimono with a sky blue headband*  
  
Sakura: I'm not late am I?  
  
Sasuke: //Wow...// N-no. I don't think so.  
  
Sakura: Okay! *Smiles warmly*  
  
*****  
  
So...what ya think? It sucks I know...it's not only I suck at writing but I was really tired...anyways, R&R!! Smooches!! *Blows kiss* 


	3. Huge Surprise!

Disclaimer: You already know my answer...*grins* so does Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke: Unfortunately...I do...*cries*  
  
Chapter 3: Huge Surprise!!  
  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun...I'm really glad you're here with me tonight...  
  
Sasuke: //To tell the truth, me too...//  
  
Sakura: It kind of make me feel special that you are here with me tonight...out of all the girls in Konoha, you're here with me.  
  
Sasuke: Yeah...  
  
Boy: Mama!! Wait for me!! *Pushes Sasuke onto Sakura*  
  
Sakura: And I'm really--  
  
Sasuke: //Aw...shit...//  
  
Sakura: //Is...this a dream...?//  
  
Sasuke: *Gets off of her* *Blushes* Uh...sorry...  
  
Sakura: No...no...it's okay...  
  
Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH!! HE KISSED ME!!!  
  
Sakura: Ne, look!! The fireworks!! It's starting!!  
  
Sasuke: Let's go then...  
  
§ On A Steep Hill §  
  
Sakura: Wow! It's beautiful!!  
  
Sasuke: *Looks at Sakura* *Quietly* Yes...you are...  
  
Sakura: What?  
  
Sasuke: Oh...nothing!  
  
Sakura: Okay...it's so beautiful!  
  
Sasuke: //God...I wish this day would last a bit longer...and make it a memory for her and me...// (Hehe...remember? That was Sakura's wish...)  
  
Sakura: You know what? I'm getting hungry! *Smiles*  
  
Sasuke: Let's go get something to eat then...it's a carnival.  
  
Sakura: Yea!!  
  
*****  
  
It's short I know....but I didn't feel like writing that much on this chapter...R&R!!! 


	4. Arguments

Disclaimer: *Sighs* I TOLD YOU I DON'T OWN NARUTO...  
  
Sasuke: *Hiding*  
  
Karin-chan37: Sasuke-kun...you can come out! I'm not gonna chase you today...I'm too tired...  
  
Sasuke: *Sighs in relief* Whew...  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 4: Arguments  
  
Sakura: You know what? I'm gonna go use the little Ladies' room, okay?  
  
Sasuke: Y-yeah. I'll wait right here. Don't worry...  
  
Sakura: Okay. *Walks to the restroom*  
  
Sasuke: *Hears Sakura's screaming after a few seconds* That was Sakura!  
  
Sakura: *On an edge of a cliff* Get...off me you...little bastard!!!  
  
Man: I don't think so...*Holds up a kunai 1 inch away from her throat*  
  
Sasuke: Get off of her!!!  
  
Man: Like I said I don't--*grunts* Stay still, you little...  
  
Sakura: *Pushes him off the cliff*  
  
Man: *Holds on the Sakura's dress* *Pulls down Sakura*  
  
Sakura: Aw...shit...AAH!!! *Gets pulled down* *Screams*  
  
Sasuke: No! *Slides to the edge of the cliff* *Catches Sakura's arm just in time*  
  
Sakura: Aah!!-Huh? *Looks up* S-sasuke-kun!  
  
Sasuke: Y-you...okay?  
  
Sakura: Yeah...I think so...*Looks down* *Gulps*  
  
Sasuke: *Tries to pull her up*  
  
Sakura: *Tries to pull herself up with Sasuke*  
  
Sasuke: *Pulls her up* Whew...  
  
Sakura: *Sighs* T-thank you...I thought I would die for sure...*Looks down the cliff again* *Shivers*  
  
Sasuke: Yeah, well...I just couldn't let you die.  
  
Sakura: *Looks at him shocked* W-what?  
  
Sasuke: //Aw...dumbass...now you made her suspicious!!!//  
  
Sakura: D-do you care for me, Sasuke-kun?  
  
Sasuke: What?  
  
Sakura: Do you care for me, or would you have let me die falling off the cliff?  
  
Sasuke: I...uh...  
  
Sakura: TELL ME!!!  
  
Sasuke: *Snaps* I DON'T KNOW!  
  
Sakura: ...  
  
Sasuke: ...  
  
§ Dead Silent §  
  
Sakura: Do...you want me to...go home?  
  
Sasuke: *Monotone* No.  
  
Sakura: Well...could you take me home?  
  
Sasuke: Why?  
  
Sakura: Because I feel like it, okay?  
  
Sasuke: Why???  
  
Sakura: NO REASON! I just wanna go home!!!  
  
§ Yeah....well....they kept on arguing; until Shikamaru and Ino came §  
  
Ino: Why are you guys here together? And why are you arguing?  
  
Sasuke and Sakura: *Stops arguing*  
  
Sakura: Why are YOU guys doing here, you know, TOGETHER?  
  
Ino: *Blushes* Well, Sasuke-kun wasn't home...so...I asked Shika-kun!  
  
Shikamaru: Wrong...I asked YOU.  
  
Ino: Shut up...ANYWAYS! So you guys are here together...I see...What were you guys arguing about!  
  
Sasuke: *Scoffs* Nothing...  
  
Ino: It sounds like SOMETHING!  
  
Sakura: It's NOTHING!  
  
Ino: WHAT IS IT?  
  
Sakura: NOTHING!!!  
  
Ino: I KNOW it's a SOMETHING, Forehead girl!  
  
Sakura: IT'S NOTHING INO-PIG!!!  
  
§ Now THEY'RE arguing, OKAY? §  
  
Shikamaru: Damn women...I don't even know why I asked her anyways...  
  
Sasuke: They'll never learn...  
  
Shikamaru: At least they LIKE you...  
  
Sasuke: Why? You jealous?  
  
Shikamaru: Shut up...  
  
Sasuke: *Laughs* You ARE jealous!!  
  
Shikamaru: Hey, man! I said shut up!!  
  
Sasuke: You're SOOOOO jealous of me!!! Because I'm the popular guy around!!  
  
Shikamaru: NO I'M NOT JEALOUS OF YOU!!!  
  
§ And...then...THEY kept on arguing...*Shakes head* §  
  
*****  
  
So....What ya think? I think it was kind of funny myself...but you know, I want y'all's opinions! R&R!!! Smoochies!!! *Blows kiss*  
  
~*~ Karin-chan37 ~*~ 


	5. This is not a chapter! Author's Note! RE...

This is not a chapter...it's just to tell you that I will be making my new  
  
story. I don't know what it's gonna be called yet...but thx for ALL the  
  
reviews!!! Make sure you look for my name and see what the new  
  
story's name is...BAI!!! 


	6. My Pinked Haired Angel

DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing...just a small room, a computer, a monitor that plays computer screen and T.V at the same time. Oh...and I own Sasuke...just I won't chase him today...  
  
Sasuke: *Comes out* Whew...  
  
Karin-chan37: Hehe...IT WAS A JOKE!!! *Jumps on Sasuke* You're mine now!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sasuke: NO!!! //Why me?//  
  
Karin-chan37: Excuse us...*closes the curtains* Hehe...  
  
Chapter 6: My Pink Haired Angel  
  
Sasuke: *Walks Sakura home*  
  
Sakura: S-Sasuke-kun...  
  
Sasuke: Yeah?  
  
Sakura: I really want to thank you...for the wonderful time and actually going to the carnival with me...it felt really...special.  
  
Sasuke: Sakura...  
  
Sakura: I...heard you hate girls...  
  
Sasuke: //WTF?//  
  
Sakura: ...and that's okay...  
  
Sasuke: I don't hate girls...I just find them...annoying.  
  
Sakura: Oh...  
  
§ Outside Sakura's House §  
  
Sakura: Thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow with the team?  
  
Sasuke: Yeah...  
  
Sakura: Well, good-bye.  
  
Sasuke: *Turns to go home* *Turns to Sakura before she goes in* Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Yes?  
  
Sasuke: I-I want to say something...  
  
Sakura: Yes?  
  
Sasuke: I think...that you're really...I don't know...sweet?  
  
Sakura: REALLY?! I mean...really?  
  
Sasuke: Yeah...  
  
Sakura: D-do you...want to come in? It's only 8:30.  
  
Sasuke: Sure...  
  
§ Inside Sakura's House §  
  
Sakura: Do you want anything to drink?  
  
Sasuke: I don't know...  
  
Sakura: Hot chocolate?  
  
Sasuke: Sure.  
  
Sakura: *Hands him some hot chocolate* Here you go.  
  
Sasuke: Thanks...//God...this is so frigging embarrassing...//  
  
Inner Sakura: Damnit! This is so awkward...  
  
Sasuke: I'm...gonna go now...  
  
Sakura: Uh...yeah...  
  
Sasuke: Oh, yeah...Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Yes?  
  
Sasuke: About that question...you know...the one where you asked me if I only think of you as a teammate?  
  
Sakura: Yes?  
  
Sasuke: Well, I kind of...think of you more than a teammate...  
  
Sakura: ...  
  
Sasuke: I just want to say that...although I act like I hate you and stuff...to me...you are a pink haired angel.  
  
Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH!!!  
  
Sakura: //Aw...that's so sweet...// Then...will you go out...with me? I want an answer this time...not just an ignoring thing and walk away...  
  
Sasuke: *Turns to walk out the door* *Turns to Sakura* MY pink haired angel...*Walks out the door*  
  
Sakura: //D-did he...just accept me? He didn't quite say yes...but it kind of does sound like a yes...//  
  
Sasuke: *Walking* //What did I just do? What did I get myself into? What am I going to do?// *Gets home* *Still thinks*  
  
*****  
  
Look...Sasuke is like a cold-hearted bastard...I'm not good at being Sasuke, okay? Deal with it...R&R!!! 


End file.
